The present disclosure relates to the field of door security systems and more specifically to a mechanism operable with the existing panic device to release the dogging mechanism without the use of an external key or similar external device.
Door exit devices, also referred to as panic exits or fire exits, are typically operated from the inside of an outward swinging door and are designed to provide building occupants fast and easy egress in an emergency. A door exit device generally comprises a manually actuated latch release mechanism releasing a door latch responsive to a relatively minimal force applied in the direction of egress travel through the doorway. The manually actuated release mechanism includes a readily accessible push pad or crossbar rail extending at least halfway across the width of the door.
With safety of building occupants as its primary function, a door exit device must always release the door latch, allowing exit without special access authorization or significant door operation knowledge. Any minimally sufficient horizontal push force applied to the outer vertical surface of a push pad type exit device retracts the latch bolt and releases the door to be opened. Several exit device designs have been designed and utilized including rim type, vertical rod, and mortise lock type devices. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,643, to Godec at al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,927 to Toledo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,852 to O'Brien; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,765 to Austin et al.
Many of these panic devices have a dogging function which allows the panic device to be intentionally placed into an unlocked and unsecure position. This is achieved by means of a cylinder or hex key latching of the panic device when in the depressed push pad state. One example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,070 to Choi. Currently the functionality will only allow the panic device hardware to be locked/unlocked by means of this hex key or cylinder key.
There is a need for an apparatus that will allow the locking of the panic device hardware in a quick manner without the need of a hex key or cylinder key. One benefit of this added functionality is that any individual can lock the panic device door without the need for a hex key or cylinder key. This feature would provide an added security to the door if a need arises requiring the immediate securing of the door. Currently only building owners with the hex key or cylinder key can lock the panic device door if the panic device is in the dogged down (always unlocked) position.
There remains a need for an exit device apparatus, system and method that efficiently and quickly releases the dogging function of the panic device. The present invention addresses such a need and other needs not addressed by the prior art.